


Love is bittersweet

by Ikonic_Xucun



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:55:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ikonic_Xucun/pseuds/Ikonic_Xucun
Summary: In which Naruto hears only half of a conversation before running away from the situation, basically a big misunderstanding.Happy ending with slight angst.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uzumaki Naruto
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105





	Love is bittersweet

It's been a couple of months since the war happened, a lot has been going on with Naruto, being a hero and recieving a lot of attention, positive one, was kind of odd at the beginning, but he managed to stay humble, and happier than before. 

With his happiness also came the realization that he no longer felt the same towards Sakura, he got to the conclusion that it was just a crush and had actually been suspicious of it ever since she confessed to him, even if it was fake, since he did not explode in emotions of love and happiness, in the end he guessed it just had to happen sooner or later, what did spark such feelings though, was a certain plantinum haired man, way older than him and his superior, his Hokage.

He had realized after a few weeks of encountering himself staying more than necessary in Kakashi's office, trying to get his attention in more subtle ways, small brushes of their hands and lingering warm looks, all of those made him feel specially happy and giddy, he felt like it was right, like it just was supposed to be like that and that the two together just made sense, or at least it did in his mind. After coming to terms with his feelings, he decided that his next step was to be honest and inform the older man of how every time they were toghetger everything surrounding them seemed to be filled instantly with vibrant colors seen through a warm filter, accompannied by a soft sensation on his chest, _it was love and he couldn't hide it anymore,_ he was so happy his face hurt from smiling so wide. 

However this realization wasn't all just happines, the nervousness of his feelings not being corresponded was very much there, even if he tried to push it to the back of his mind, it always came back at him. He didn't even knew if Kakashi was into men to begin with! what if it was a one sided love all over again?, yeah Sakura was probably more of a crush than anything but it still hurt a little whenever he noticed the difference in the way de pink haired girl looked at Sasuke, and now he was sure that the feeling invading him was love...If his former sensei, now hokage, didn't feel the same way, if he had someone else he liked, Naruto knew that he'd be really hurt.

But this was all just speculation, in the years of knowing Kakashi he's never dated anyone, _so he might as well have a little chance right?_ No reason to be deppresed over nothing just yet, what mattered the most right now was to talk to the older man and see how things went from there, if anything he could try to gain him little by little, if he had the smallest chance, he would give it his all.

And so, with a wide smile and a bunch of butterflies in his stomach, a mixture of nervousness with excitment, he got up from bed and went to find the man that filled his thoughts.

The sun was setting and everything seemed to be covered by a soft and warm orange light, an overall very pleasant evening, _pefect to confess the warmth of his own feelings_ he thought, as he approached the building, it didn't even cross his mind to go all the way to the door, he was bursting with energy and so the window would be faster to just jump in and say what he in reality wanted to scream for everyone to know, but before he could come in he heard another voice in the room, it belonged to Iruka sensei, and if it wasnt because of what he heard he would've went in anyway, but those words made him stop at once.

"Im being completely honest with you... leaving the fact that you are Hokage now, I do see you as much more than a colleague Kakashi, I have feelings for you, I seriusly like you!" Said his former teacher, he could see from where he was hidden the blush in Iruka's face, his eyes closed as if fearing the answer, he just stayed there, maybe just as impatient to hear the answer as was his childhood sensei.

"I like you too Iruka...I really do" and that was it, he couldn't listen anymore, he left not really caring if he was heard, it hit him like a bucket of frozen water thrown over him, and all he could do was run away, once he was far enough he started walking, he didn't even realized when the tears started running down his face. Everything was dark and cold now, the sunset long gone as if it never happened, along with it the warmth of his heart changed and now it was as if he was being asfixiated, _how was it possible for this to hurt this bad?_ he thoguht, placing a hand over his heart, it was as if someone was stabbing him, he also felt sick, with a knot in his trhoat that prevented him from talking altoghether.

He arrived home, and the only thing he managed to do was to lie down on bed, hugging his pillow while he cried his eyes out in silence, thinking, imagining all the possible scenarios of the two older men now as a couple, everything he now would never have.

* * *

_Kakashi's POV_

"I like you too Iruka...I really do" he was about to continue when he heard something outside of the window, but there was nothing there... _a cat maybe?_ , he wondered before turning back to where Iruka-sensei was standing, in front of his desk with a hopeful look in his eyes. "I do but I'm afraid that not in the same way...I'm sorry, but there's actually someone else I have fallen in love with" He looked at the sad smile on Iruka's face with guilt, he was a nice man, but lately all he could see were a pair of bright blue eyes and blonde hair, along with a wide smile that made him feel some kind of indescriptible way. "I hope you can understand...again, I'm sorry."

After agreeing with Iruka that he would give him some space and time to heal, they said goodbye agreeing to remain friends. He sighed, after the war and once everything in the village had settled, the blonde wouldn't leave his thoughts, finding him in the most mundane of situations, his mind wandered to the young heroe. He wasn't exactly sure when it had happened, but whenever he was in the younger man's company everything else disappeared, he could only focus on his voice, and laugh, and how a simple look in his way made his heart skip a beat. 

"Should I confess too?..." He murmured, thinking if maybe he had a chance, he was awful with feelings and would more often thant not just avoid everything all together, but he was reaching a breaking point. Just two days ago he could feel his mouth watering and it took everything in him not to act on his impulses when, during a mission report from Naruto, the younger decided it would be completely okay to lift his shirt to dry the sweat from his face, it was a hot summer day...and there were small beads of glistening sweat on tanned skin right in front of him, _looking so damn attractive shoudn't be legal_ , thoguht a distracted Hokage.

Iruka's confession had made an impact on him, even if he didn't had a chance he could at least take that weight off his shoulders...maybe he could try and win him over, after all to get Naruto's attention he just had to offer him some ramen, he could get takeout from Ichiraku and pay him a visit, maybe he'd show up without his mask, to make things more intimate and make sure the blonde was focusing his attention on him. It was a good idea, dinner time already and all the documents he needed to sign and review were done so, _why not?_

He was strangely motivated, excited and nervous all at the same time when he encountered himself outside of Naruto's apartment door, he took a deep breath and knocked a few times before taking his mask off, _It'd be nice to see his reaction,_ he thought with a soft smile forming on his face, before he could knock again he noticed the door was actually slightly open, confused he decided to open it carefully, he stepped inside and since it didn't seem to be anything out of order he closed the door behind him "Naruto? I brought some ramen with me, are you home?" He asked as he leaved said take out on the table before making his way to the bedroom since the younger didn't answer, _maybe he was out?_

And then he saw him, curled up in bed with his face buried in his pillow, _sniffling?_ "Naruto? are you okay?" He asked in a worried voice, the blonde was crying and that was further confirmed when a pair of blue eyes with reddened edges looked at him along with a varely audible answer "Leave me alone please..." He froze for a second before hurriyng over to his side, sitting on the edge of the bed where he ran his fingers trhough the younger's hair softly, it ached to see him like this, w _hat could have happened to make his beatufull ball of happiness like this? No, it din't matter what had happened, whoever was responsible would suffer serious consecuences._

"Talk to me Naruto, what happened? did some one hurt you?" He asked, the worry only increasing since the boy turned arround, taking a deep breath before speaking. "I- Are you even supposed to be here? Iruka must be waiting for you or something" Confusion, just that, what was he talking about, Iruka? "Uh no, he isn't, why are you asking? did he said something hurtful to you? I seriously doubt it but if it's the case you can talk to me Naruto" he said, placing a hand on his back to run it slowly up and down hoping to soothe him a bit.

"I heard you guys talking...I didnt intended to but I was on my way to see you and I heard him confessing, you like him too so why, why are you here? just leave and be happy with him already!" 

He gulped, because it hit him, he had heard something but not all of it, _maybe it was just a big misunderstandig?, and maybe just maybe Naruto was upset because he liked him? he could be feeling like that for Iruka as well but being a little hopefull sometimes isn't too bad right?_ , "Yes I did said that i liked him but not in the same way...did you listen to everything? because i remember clearly agreeing to staying friends and nothing more with Iruka-sensei"

And there he was, looking at him with big eyes of surprise and confusion, processing everything before sitting down on the bed facing him while a few tears still ran down his cheeks "So you're not dating Iruka-sensei?" A soft laugh escaped his lips as his hand reached the younger's cheek, wiping away the tears carefully and lovingly, keeping his hand there just cupping his face "I'm not, I-... I actually happen to have feelings for a very upbeat kid, with bright blue eyes, blonde hair and an unhealthy obsession with ramen, do you know him?"

Now along with a surprised face he was presented with a lovely blushing Naruto, after a few seconds he felt the other getting closer, resting his forehead on his shoulder, and in response Kakashi embraced the younger body that was now pressed against his. "I feel like an idiot...I like you too" said the younger with a small laugh and a sigh of relief before looking up at the older, once again he looked surprided and if possible, even more blushed "Sensei! you're not wearing your mask!"

"I am not...but you should drop the sensei now, it's just Kakashi for you now" he laughed softly before leavig a small kiss on Naruto's lips, just an innocent peck would be enough for now...or so he thought when he felt himself being pulled into another kiss, a longer and more passionate one.

"I'm in love with you...Kakashi" merely a whisper before their lips encountered eachother once again, yet not for the last time.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic hahaha sorry if it's not too good or anything, I just felt like making this little fluff piece even if it's not too great <3


End file.
